


Spiced Apple

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boundaries, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: After being force-choked, Mitaka isn’t overly keen on having his neck touched. But he’s working on it.





	

Mitaka flinched as Caleb’s fingers brushed gently over his Adam’s apple.

“Sure you wouldn’t like me to stop?” Mitaka squeezed Caleb’s hand, guiding his fingers back to the nook between his neck and his shoulder.

“Yes.” Caleb nodded and leaned forward, close enough that he could feel his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. He smelled like apples. “Just…softly this time.”

“Like this?” His breath was warm on his neck, his lips light and - _yes_ \- soft. He shuddered and inhaled sharply, causing Caleb to hesitate for a moment.

“Sorry, I-” Mitaka laughed awkwardly. “That was the _good_ kind of breathless. That was…” _Nothing like being throttled by Kylo Ren or having the invisible noose of the force tighten around my neck?_ “Nice. I, um, didn’t apologise for overreacting earlier, did I?”

“Only around sixteen times or so,” Caleb grinned. “Nearly as many times as I did. And…thank you. You know, for telling me.”

“Well, I kind of had to after _literally_ kicking you out of bed.”

“Actually, you didn’t. I knew you didn’t do that on _purpose_.” He paused, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Mitaka’s ear. “On the other hand, I’ve got to admit I’m definitely happier now that my safety is guaranteed.” Mitaka smiled back.

“For _now_.”


End file.
